A Veteran's Day Miracle
by Hyde's Bride
Summary: It's Veteran's Day 1980. Mr. Forman is having his traditional barbeque. Can Hyde finally win Jackie back on the anniverary of their first date? Funny/fluffy one shot. JH, ED, KB, FL.


**A/N: Hey guys! This story just kind of hit me when my friend mentioned that Veteran's Day is today. I got to thinking about Jackie and Hyde's first date and how cute it was. I figure this day holds some Zen magic, so I decided to write this post season 8 one shot. Maybe it takes just a little Veteran's Day miracle to bring these two together again! I hope you enjoy this! Happy Veteran's Day!**

**Dedicated to my dear friend Mina! You'll see a little surprise in here for you!**

* * *

**November 1980**

"For the last time, I will not force my goddess to go out with you!" The foreign man barked at his annoyingly persistent friend.

"Come on man, she'll listen to you!" Hyde insisted as he followed Fez around his and Jackie's apartment.

Fez scoffed "Are we talking about the same Jackie? The Jackie I know doesn't listen to anyone."

He sighed "I know, Fez. It's just that I've been trying to get her back for months, but she keeps turning me down."

"Well maybe it's over."

Hyde shook his head adamantly "It can't be over. I need to get her back."

"Ai you are going to make me cry! I never thought I'd say this, but I miss the old, insensitive Hyde." Fez whined.

The curly haired man laughed dryly "Believe me, so do I."

Fez's face became serious "What makes you think I would even let you go out with my ex-girlfriend?"

Hyde looked confused "Fez, you went out for two days…"

"Still, they were a magical two days! I even got to second base! Sure, she was sleeping at the time…"

With a look of disgust, Hyde cut him off "On second thought, you're right. I should do this on my own. See ya, Fez."

He bolted out of the apartment without another word. A week later, it was the Veteran's Day, and true to form, Mr. Forman was planning his annual blowout barbeque.

"Kitty, we should have moved to Florida." Red groaned.

She laughed "Why on earth do you say that?"

"Because that way we wouldn't have to watch our dumb ass son slobber all over the neighbor girl he knocked up!" Red grimaced as he watched Eric lean over Donna's round belly to kiss her.

Kitty lifted her head from the food she was preparing "Honestly Red, that's our little grandbaby she has in there."

His frown grew "Yeah our giant, twitchy, redheaded grandkid…joy!"

She gasped and instantly he knew he was in trouble "What's that?! Coming Steven!" He pretended and ran away from his wife.

Meanwhile, the gang were seated outside waiting for the festivities to start.

"This year I will find a chocolate egg!" Fez asserted.

"Fez, we've gone over this. Chocolate eggs are for Easter, not Veteran's Day." Donna informed her friend patiently.

"Well then what do you get for Veteran's Day?" He asked.

"A basket of dead Commies." Red replied as he began to set up the driveway.

Fez frowned "That is horrible. Who wants a basket of dead guys? I'd take a basket of boobs!"

"You'll be getting a basket of foot in ass if you don't watch it, Don Quixote." The older man warned before disappearing into the house.

Hyde looked over at Jackie and felt a pressure in his chest, as he did every time he looked at her since they were thirteen. She looked exquisite as always in a tight black top and form fitting jeans covered in knee-high black boots. Her raven hair flowed down her back in waves. She was breathtaking, and he ached for her.

He made is way over to her and cleared his throat "So Jackie, would you like to go to the Formans' barbeque with me?"

She looked at him with attitude "Uh we're already here."

He sighed "I meant like a date."

She rolled her eyes "Steven, how many times do I have to tell you I'm not interested? Maybe if I put it in a damn Haiku it will be clear. Here goes: My heart is torn out, giving me something to throw, at your big dumb fro! Sayonara."

Jackie pushed Hyde aside and walked over to Donna and Eric.

"Burn!" A familiar voice shouted.

Hyde turned to see Kelso standing with Betsy in his arms. He walked over to them.

"How could you say that to your only godfather, Betsy?" Hyde smiled at the tiny girl.

"Auntie Jackie good burn." She spoke matter-of-factly.

Hyde laughed and Kelso smiled in pride at his daughter "That's my girl. I always knew her first word would be 'burn', now she is like a tiny burn master."

Hyde pinched is goddaughter's cheek "Well, she had to inherit something good from you. So where's Brooke?"

"Over there talking to Jackie. So I see you're still trying to get her back, hah?"

"Yeah, in case you can't tell, it isn't going so well."

Kelso shook his head "You're going about it the wrong way. Remember the Veteran's Day Jackie went crazy and wanted you over me?"

Shaded eyes rolled "Yeah."

"Well, remember what she did to get to you?"

Hyde sighed "Yeah she brought that tool, Chip…Oh my god, Kelso you're a genius!"

"I get that a lot." He grinned widely as he watched his friend speed away. This would undoubtedly prove to be an entertaining night.

* * *

"I think I chased Steven off." Jackie said after Hyde was MIA for over an hour. She tried to hide her disappointment.

"You were kind of brutal." Donna noted as she looked up at her friend from her sitting position.

The brunette eyed her redheaded counterpart "Oh yeah! What about him? He marries a whore and expects me to just forgive him five seconds later?!"

Donna sighed "First of all, they weren't really married, and second of all, Sam has been gone for a year."

"Chh he still has a lot of nerve to think I would get back with him. How do I know he didn't catch some nasty disease from that skank?"

Green eyes rolled "Jackie, Hyde has been trying to make it up to you for the past six months, but he can't do that if you don't let him."

Jackie inhaled deeply "It doesn't matter. I don't have feelings for Steven anymore anyway."

Something caught Donna's eye "You sure about that?"

This time mismatch eyes rolled "Yes lumberjack, I'm sure!"

"Then that won't bother you at all." She gestured to where Hyde stood with his arm wrapped around a trashy blonde. Jackie could feel her blood boil as she marched over to them.

"Pam?" She asked in shock.

"Hey Jackie." Pam Macy used her fake enthusiastic voice "It's good to see you."

"Uh…yeah…" The brunette stammered for words, much to her ex's delight.

"Babe why don't you get us a couple beers." He suggested.

"Okay." The blonde made her way to the cooler as Jackie glared at Hyde.

"What's she doing here?"

He smirked "Pam's my date. Why? Do you care?" He imitated her from three years earlier.

She gathered her composure, determined to beat him at his own game "Nah, that's cool."

Hyde's smile grew at her use of the Zen he taught her. Meanwhile a blonde girl walked up to her family.

"I'm home!" Laurie announced to her parents and brother.

"I didn't know Veteran's Day was a National holiday for Satan." Eric mused with a grin.

"Hey little brother, you didn't get eaten by lions I see…too bad." She retorted.

* * *

"Hello Pam." Michael Kelso puffed out his chest as he faced his long ago mistress.

"Oh hey Michael." She spoke with little excitement.

"You know, I'm a member of the police force so I'm going to have to arrest you."

"Why?" She asked in puzzlement.

"For drinking while foxy." He spoke cheesily as his fiancée came up and smacked him upside the head. "Damn Brooke! I was just talking to her."

* * *

"I cannot believe Steven brought that tramp here." Jackie tapped her feet furiously as she watched Hyde with his date.

"Troubles with your boyfriend?" Kitty asked sweetly.

"Steven is _not_ my boyfriend!" She denied vehemently.

"Are you sure?" The older woman asked.

"Of course I'm sure! I don't care about him anymore!" Jackie insisted.

Kitty smiled knowingly "Oh honey, I think you do."

Jackie looked her in the eye "No. How could I? He's rude and dirty and he broke my heart. If I still care for him I should be shot!"

"Pow!" Kitty pointed her finger at the tiny brunette and laughed her signature laugh "That never gets old."

Jackie breathed out loud and made her way over to Pam as she watched Hyde walk away. This couldn't be happening again. She swore that she had finally put her messed up relationship with Steven in the past. So what the hell was going on with her today?

"So…you and Steven, hah?" Jackie spoke awkwardly to the fake girl.

Pam shrugged "Yeah I guess. Sure, he's a loser, but he was good in bed so I figured, what the hell? Might as well go slumming."

Jackie's eyes squinted in anger and before either of them knew what was happening, her fist collided with Pam's face, knocking her to the ground. Hyde, having witnessed this from the kitchen came rushing over.

"Jackie, what the hell happened?" He asked in shock.

"She called you a loser and said being with you was slumming so Jackie hit her." Brooke replied from behind them.

The shorter brunette glared at the taller one "Thanks a lot, Brooke. I see why you got a job as a court reporter."

The former librarian laughed awkwardly "I better go find Michael."

Hyde looked down at Jackie and grinned. She frowned at his cheerful expression "What?"

"You defended me!" He cheered.

"No I didn't." She insisted.

He continued to smile "Yes you did. You defended me. You must still care about me."

"Yeah I do! I just don't want to." She shouted before storming off, leaving Hyde sad and lost on the driveway.

* * *

Fez walked up to the table to grab some more food when something caught his eye, it was a basket full of chocolate eggs.

"It's a Veteran's Day miracle!" He shouted in glee as he picked the basket up.

"It's form the Easter bunny." Laurie informed him playfully as she walked up with bunny ears on her head.

"You did this?" He asked surprisingly. She simply smiled devilishly and nodded.

"From you I would have preferred a basket of boobs."

She grinned wider "You haven't seen the rest of my bunny suit."

Fez's eyes lit up like Christmas lights as he followed her into the house.

Red made his way down to the basement to grab some more ice, when he caught sight of something more horrific than he had ever seen at war, a half naked fez on the couch, straddled by his daughter in a playboy bunny outfit. He could have had another heart attack right there.

"Hi daddy." Laurie spoke in her innocent voice.

"Son of a bitch!" He marched upstairs to find his wife in the kitchen. Just as he was about to blow up about his daughter fooling around with the creepy foreigner…again, his son rushed into the kitchen.

"Mom, Dad, Donna's going into labor." Eric shouted.

"We should have moved to Florida." Was Red's only response as he and his giddy wife rushed out to the driveway. Brooke was holding onto a frazzled looking Donna.

"We have to get her to the hospital." Kitty spoke calmly.

"Cool, we can take the police car. It has a siren." Kelso noted.

"good thinking Kelso. That way we can get her there faster." Eric nodded at this idea.

"I just wanted to use the siren." He said honestly.

Red rolled his eyes "Let's get this over with."

"Aww I'm glad to see such excitement about the birth of your first grandchild!" Eric added sarcastically.

They rushed Donna to the hospital, where she gave birth to a little girl named, Jasmine Kathryn Forman.

* * *

Hyde missed all the excitement. Shortly after Jackie took off, he hopped in the Camino and drove to the same spot he was at exactly three years prior, the spot of his first date with Jackie. He parked the car and got out, taking a seat on the hood. He had screwed things up so badly. Even a year later, Jackie couldn't even think about forgiving him. The thing that broke his heart the most was that she said she wished she didn't care for him. Obviously caring about him had caused her nothing but pain. Just then he heard the distinct sound of footsteps snapping fallen tree branches. He looked behind him to see none other than Jackie Burkhart.

"What are you doing here?" Hyde asked in astonishment.

She looked lost and broken "I just came here to think. What are you doing here?"

"Same. Did you walk all the way here?"

Jackie nodded "Yeah, I thought the walk might clear my head."

"Did it?"

She stood in front of his seated form "Not really. Steven, I am so sorry for what I said."

He shook his head "Shh, don't apologize. You were right. Caring about me sucks."

The tiny girl hopped up onto the hood "No Steven, you still don't get it do you?"

"Get what?" He asked confusedly.

"Caring about you…loving you…that's my favorite part of life." She answered with complete sincerity.

He was speechless and flabbergasted "But you said you wished…"

She cut him off with her finger on his lips "I know what I said. I guess I'm just scared. Why do you think I tried to date Fez? I knew that he could never break my heart because he would never truly possess it, but with you it's different. You have always had my heart, my _whole_ heart…" She paused momentarily and removed her finger from his lips.

"And you always will. I just wish I had yours."

"Now it's you who doesn't get it…You do have my heart. You always have. Jackie, I love you, okay? I never stopped."

She felt the saline stinging her eyes "I love you too, Steven."

"Huh. We've never said 'I love you too'. It was always followed by uncomfortable silence or someone denying it." He spoke interestedly.

She smiled through her tears "This works a lot better when you don't talk."

They leaned in, and their lips met in the most mind-blowing kiss. It started out tender and grew more passionate, much like their very first kiss in that exact place three years earlier. When they parted, a puzzled look crossed Hyde's face.

"Huh. Yeah I didn't feel anything."

"Shut up!" She frogged him as they both laughed.

"I mean, the kiss was hot, but…did you feel anything?" He grinned at her.

"Yes! Now take me home and make wild, passionate love to me, you pig!"

"Yes dear."

They went home and made love all night, both so happy to finally be reunited, to finally be where they belonged. It truly was a Veteran's Day miracle!

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it, and I hope you all get your very own Veteran's Day miracle! Mine will be a review from each and every one of you!**


End file.
